This invention relates to a pet food composition and process for removing nitrogenous wastes from the blood of companion animals, such as dogs and cats, with hepatic disease, and more particularly to such a process involving the use of a pet food composition containing fermentable fibers.
In animals suffering from liver (hepatic) disease, the ability of the liver to convert ammonia to urea is compromised, and blood levels of ammonia build up causing hyperammonemia. Ammonia is a principal breakdown product of amino acids in the liver. Amino acids can be derived from the breakdown of body protein (muscle, organs, etc.) as well as dietary protein. Liver disease is clinically evident by the detection of abnormally high levels of ammonia in the blood. High blood ammonia levels are thought to contribute to the encephalopathy or loss of mental function, lethargy, and disorientation associated with hepatic disease. High blood ammonia levels also result in increased respiration, nausea, and vomiting in the affected animal. Dietary means to control blood ammonia levels would be of benefit in helping the animal deal with this life threatening disease.
Current therapies for liver disease include severe side effects to the animal. One therapy involves the use of antibiotics to virtually sterilize the intestinal environment. This is done to eliminate bacterial generation of ammonia and other toxins. The major side effect of this therapy is that beneficial intestinal bacteria in the animal are also killed. The beneficial bacteria are important to a healthy intestine because they produce an energy source for the intestine, produce vitamins, enhance immunity, and prevent pathogen overgrowth. Another therapy involves the use of lactulose, a laxative agent. A severe side effect of lactulose is excessive diarrhea. A third therapy involves feeding the animal a diet which severely restricts the animal's intake of protein. However, such low protein diets result in muscle catabolism and decreased immune function in the animal. Thus, these current therapies are less than ideal for treating liver disease.
Accordingly, a need exists for an easy to administer therapy for animals suffering from liver disease which avoids the adverse side effects of current therapies.